bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Stall
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: BakuganStall.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 12 |last = Grandpa's Got a Brand New Bakugan |next = Just For The Shun Of It }} Bakugan Stall is the 12th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on June 21st, 2007 in Japan and September 23rd, 2007 in North America. Plot Alice wants to tell the Brawlers that she is related to the mysterious Dr. Michael Gehabich, but she can't work up the nerve to tell them. Runo and Marucho tell Dan that they went and visited his old childhood friend, Shun and lost a battle to him. Later, Dan recalls the events leading up to Shun's decision to stop brawling. Runo and Marucho learn that Shun's mother was in the hospital when she gave him Skyress to protect him. Which is why Skyress means so much to him. Major events *Dan and Shun reminisce about their childhood, including: **When they created the rules for Bakugan battles. **When Shun found out his mother was sick in the hospital. **One of their battles, where Shun stalled so that his mother would stay alive while time was stopped. ***Shun accidentally letting the battle end. **Shun's mother giving him Skyress. **The death of Shun's mother. (in the Japanese version ) *Masquerade and Hal-G begin plotting to steal the Infinity Core for Naga. *Masquerade is revealed to own a mysterious Bakugan. *Masquerade plans to recruit Shun. Featured Brawls 'Battle at the Parking Garage' (appears in flashback) *Dan Kuso VS Shun Kazami Dan and Shun both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shun's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 0 Dan and Shun both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Dan sets another Gate Card to the left of Shun's first Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Warius against Ravenoid. (Power: 290 Gs) Dan activates Ring of Fire, which lowers the opponent by 50 Gs. (Warius: 290 Gs - Ravenoid: 260 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Ventus Normal: +100 Gs). (Ravenoid: 360 Gs - Warius: 290 Gs). Warius gets wiped out by Ravenoid's flying kick attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Shun in ball form. Shun's first Gate Card vanishes. Shun's Victories: 1/3 ~ Shun's HSP gained: 450 Shun wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shun's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 450 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Saurus Shun sets another Gate Card in front of Dan's second Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Falconeer onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Dan complains about Shun's lack of the first strike as he throws out Pyrus Griffon against Falconeer. (Power: 300 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Ventus Normal: +100 Gs). (Falconeer: 390 Gs - Griffon: 300 Gs) Dan counters by activating Wing Burst on Griffon, transferring 50 Gs from the opponent to Griffon. (Griffon: 350 Gs - Falconeer: 340 Gs). Falconeer gets wiped out by Griffon's wing slap attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Griffon returns to Dan in ball form. Shun's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan's Victories: 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 300 Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 300 *'Shun's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 450 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Saurus Shun sets his final Gate Card again in front of Dan's second Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Again Dan complains about Shun's actions as he throws out Pyrus Griffon against Ravenoid. (Power: 300 Gs) Dan activates Wing Burst on Griffon off-screen. (Griffon: 350 Gs - Ravenoid: 260 Gs) Shun counters by opening his Gate Card (Ravenoid Character), doubling Ravenoid's Power Level. (Ravenoid: 520 Gs - Griffon: 350 Gs). Griffon gets wiped out by Ravenoid's dive-bombing attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Shun in ball form. Shun's final Gate Card vanishes. Shun's Victories: 2/3 ~ Shun's HSP gained: 350 Shun wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 300 *'Shun's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 800 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Saurus Shun throws out Ventus Monarus against Saurus. (Power: 330 Gs) Shun activates Backdraft on Saurus, which forces out any Bakugan from the field. Saurus is forced to return to Dan in ball form. This round ends in a draw. Round 5 *'Brawlers' Victories and HSPs remain the same (see Round 4).' Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Monarus Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus against Monarus. (Power: 320 Gs) Shun activates another Backdraft on Monarus, forcing her to return to Shun in ball form. Dan is upset that Shun is not playing the game seriously. This round ends in a draw (again). Round 6 *'Brawlers' Victories and HSPs remain the same (see Round 4).' Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Saurus Now playing seriously, Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid against Saurus. (Power: 310 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (possibly a Pyrus Normal: +30 Gs). (Saurus: 350 Gs - Ravenoid: 310 Gs). Ravenoid gets wiped out by Saurus' headbutt attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Saurus returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan's Victories: 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 200 Dan wins this round. Round 7 *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 500 *'Shun's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 800 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan sets his final Gate Card next to his first Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Shun throws out Ventus Monarus, aiming at Dan's first Gate Card (which was empty), but overshot it and instead lands against Saurus. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Saurus Character). (Saurus: 640 Gs - Monarus: 330 Gs). Monarus gets wiped out by Saurus' throw-down attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Saurus returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan's Victories: 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 350 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 850 *'Shun's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 800 The winner is Dan Kuso. Character Debuts *Shiori Kazami (debut in flashback) *Chan Lee (debut as Top Brawlers Board rank picture) *Komba O'Charlie (debut as Top Brawlers Board rank picture) *Klaus Von Hertzon (debut as Top Brawlers Board rank picture) Bakugan Debuts *Monarus *Warius Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Falconeer *Griffon *Hydranoid *Monarus *Naga *Preyas *Ravenoid *Robotallion *Saurus *Serpenoid *Skyress *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra *Warius Trivia *There was a deleted scene in the Japanese dub where it shows Shun's mother dying and not breathing; but in the English dub, the doctors said she will be fine and is only tired. *The words used in the flashback of the last episode are different. *Shun is the first to obtain a Guardian Bakugan. *In the Japanese version, Warius' ability Ring of Fire does not exist. Instead, Dan uses Fire Wall. Video de:Bakugan Stillstand Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes